VeraChem aims to develop a software development environment for portable molecular graphics and modeling applications, through innovative software techniques. The development environment will be used to create inexpensive biomolecular modeling applications with user-friendly interfaces, based upon algorithms developed in the PI's laboratory. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Today's commercially dominant molecular modeling software consists of general-purpose packages that are expensive, that run on high-end workstations, and whose user-interfaces are not well tailored for any particular type of calculation. Molecular modeling software with a low entry price that is easy to learn and use would therefore be appealing not only to existing users, but also to a wider base of new users for whom existing products are too expensive and difficult. Since current sales for molecular modeling software and support are about $100M/year, this represents a significant market opportunity.